Alluring Secret Black Vows
by Lilac Wolf
Summary: After Miku and Rin are separated at the end of the video/song, what happens then? Well, read to find out, silly! R&R please! My first one-shot, so be nice!


**Hola, Senors and Senoritas! I thought of this while watching Alluring Secret ~Black Vows~ by Rin And Len Kagamine. Please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Fruit of Sin Falls into Decay<strong>

In another world, there were a group of people called the Watchers. They watched and carefully monitored Angels, Humans, and Demons. The Watchers had fruit trees of every kind, that helped them monitor them.

There were the fruits of Sin, the fruits of Lust, the fruits of Passion, so on and so forth.

One day, a Watcher saw a fruit of Sin grow. Sin fruits were not uncommon, but this one was between an angel and a human. The Watcher picked the fruit, placing it under careful protection and monitoring.

The fruit was the Sin of an Angel, Rin, and a bride-to-be human, Miku.

The Angel Rin had met Miku in the streets at dusk, and fell in love. The forbidden fruit began to blossom that very moment. The angel learned that Miku was to be married, so she left.

But she still would not hesitate to remove her wings for the black-stained bride.

On the day of her wedding, Miku met a boy, Len, who seemed very mysterious and sad.

She never walked down the isle that day.

Then a fruit of Lust grew between Len and Miku, with Rin nowhere to be seen.

The Lust was soon satisfied, with Len planning to propose to Miku. One day, Len had to go out to buy the ring, when Rin's past lover, an angel named Kaito came along, shooting Miku in the chest.

Len returned, to see the lifeless and bloody Miku laying on the ground.

He cried, hugging her to his chest.

After a while, his sobs gradually faded, and he whispered softly that he would die in her place. His hair tie fell out, revealing Miku's love was the angel, Rin all along. He brought Miku back to life, the bride only catching a glimpse of Rin, before the angel disappeared, leaving behind only a feather.

The bride picked up the feather, holding it gently like it was made of glass. She cried and cried, thinking back to all the moments her and Len, er, Rin, shared.

Rin was not gone forever, only missing from Miku's life.

Occasionally they passed each other on the street, only knowing in the back of their minds that they were near the love of their life. All that feeling went numb on that final day.

They would meet again, the Fates had made sure of that, but it would not be until the fruit of their Sin, their love, fell into decay.

As the fruit was watched, it gradually began to rot. Miku was slowly but surely falling in love with a lord who she had met at a ball, Lord Kamui, and Rin was falling in love with Kaito again.

After years and years passed, the fruit had decayed. Miku was married, becoming the Lady of the Gakupo family. Rin and Kaito were happily engaged, both anxious to get married. But in the back of their minds, locked away deep, deep inside, was the love they held for each other.

The Watchers and the Fates were satisfied, as the Sin fruit had decayed, as it had been atoned for. The Fates once again allowed the two to meet again, certain the Sin would not appear again.

They made a huge mistake.

Miku and Rin met again on a chilly Winter day, while they were out for a walk. They had bumped into each other at the place where Miku had picked out her wedding dress the day Rin had left, becoming Len.

Their eyes met, and a jolt went through them both. They were shocked beyond belief that they had once again met the love of their lives.

No words were said, but the connection was made.

Rin was once again infatuated with Miku, but not to as large a degree as before. There was still the sliver of pain the Miku had caused all those years ago.

Miku was trying to live her life, but Rin was in her mind 24/7. She was spacing out more often, as well, bumping into pedestals, even knocking over very important vases.

The Fates and Watchers were confused. The fruit had decayed, becoming black and hard. So why was there still that strong connection?

The Watcher who was assigned to watch the Sin fruit was positive that the connection had been demolished when the fruit decayed.

So they had an expert look into it. Meiko, a Watcher who's expertise was Fruits, was brought into the case. She confirmed all of their worst fears - The connection had been re-established.

She also stated that the fruit had not completely decayed, only appearing so. And this was a fatal mistake.

The fruit was now slowly becoming whole again, it's crimson-peachy colors returning.

Soon, the fruit was whole again, and there was nothing the Fates or Watchers could do. So they watched as Rin canceled her wedding, breaking Kaito's heart.

They watched as Miku packed her small amount of important belongings, including Rin's feather from that day, and leave the castle in the night.

The two met at the place where the connection had been remade, and ran away together, to where no one could find or disturb the two.

The Watchers, for the first time, had made a fatal mistake, risking them everything.

The Fates, for the first time, had been wrong, making everything go haywire.

But the bride and the angel didn't care.

They were free from it all.

They were together.

And that's what matters, ne?

* * *

><p><strong>So? How was it? PLEASE review and tell me! This was the most fun making, and picturing in my head! Please tell me you liked it too!<strong>

** \ | /**


End file.
